


"It was mostly Don Julio's idea."

by HenryMercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Harry Potter's Exes, Mentioned Harry Potter/George Weasley, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Rarepair Bingo, Tequila, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury
Summary: "I won't turn down a chance to make Potter uncomfortable," Draco tells her.





	"It was mostly Don Julio's idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair bingo fills: tequila shots / caught in the act / genderfluid.

"I still don't like you," Ginny groans, tipping her head back to let Draco access the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Of course not," Draco agrees. The words are hot against her skin, and he uses his teeth so well, delivers just enough pain to get her heart racing. "Nor I you."

"Literally all we have in common is a dislike of Ministry functions."

"And a penchant for Don Julio 1942."

"It's not really my drink of choice, actually. I just didn't expect to ever see pricey Muggle tequila at an official do again; I had an obligation to make the most of it."

"Yes," Draco drawls, and then _bites_. "You definitely savoured it."

Slices of the evening flash through Ginny's consciousness: doing shots with George and Ron. Then doing shots with a guy from the Department of Magical Games and Sports, whose name she can't remember. Doing sneaky shots with Mum while Dad was preoccupied telling everybody about the magic of Sharpie markers. Convincing Draco to stop sipping firewhisky broodily at the edge of the bar and have some fun instead. The smirk he'd given her when he agreed on the condition that he's get to lick the salt off her hand. The eyes (and probably cameras) on them. Not that they gave a shit then, and not that Ginny can bring herself to give a shit now.

"Besides," Draco continues, giving Ginny's overstimulated neck a reprieve. "I can think of another thing we have in common."

Ah, yes. "I've been trying not to think about that," says Ginny. It's a lie, though; she realises it as soon as the words come out, and she can see from his smirk that Draco knows it too. She hasn't been trying to _forget_ about Harry. She's been... trying to get his attention, maybe. Not in the sense that she wants him back—just in the sense that it hurts to see him going around with George of all people and looking so fucking _happy_ when she's still on her own. It's by choice, of course—she's had so much training to focus on—but if she can't blame someone else for the ragged edges of her own decisions when she's drunk, when can she do it? It isn't a vindictive impulse, just a frustrated one.

And yeah, it hurt to see him happy with Draco, too, right after he and Ginny went through their final breakup. Until he wasn't happy with Draco anymore, and she found out it was worse seeing him sad about someone else than happy.

And that's how they've ended up here. Harry Potter is historic, and being history to him gives a person a complex.

"Want to make some noise, wake him up?" Ginny grins. She leans in to sample the tequila-and-cigarette flavoured softness of Draco's mouth, then leans back when she realises she really wants to hear his answer and she won't if she keeps kissing him.

"I won't turn down a chance to make Potter uncomfortable," he tells her.

She answers this with a messy snort. She can't help it. It's just— "You and Harry used to shag, right? This is a rhetorical question, just so you know, because I heard you through the walls and there was that time I walked into the kitchen and you were—"

"Yes," Draco interrupts. "Yes, of course we shagged."

"Well then, you know there's only one way Harry goes about it. And you can't have that sort of tender, staring-into-each-other's-eyes sex with someone for eighteen months then turn around and call them by their last name."

"Watch me," Draco challenges, running his bony hands decisively down her sides, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her trousers and into her underwear.

Draco's a pretty gay guy, Ginny's aware—but according to him Ginny is 'attractively masculine', which she can happily take as a compliment. It's not as if she's ever been or wanted to be a girly person; she's always had much more in common with her brothers than either they or Mum have enjoyed admitting. Sometimes Ginny thinks she'd do gender day by day if only the world would let her. Sometimes she thinks about making it.

She lets loose a noisy groan as Draco slicks his fingers and then enters her with one. It's half exaggeration, half real pleasure.

"That's a good start," he says encouragingly, pulling the finger out and coming back with two.

"You need to be loud as well, or he won't know it's you."

"Just shout _Oh, Draco, I can't believe you've made me come five times already!_ and he'll know."

"If you can—mm, like that—make me come five times tonight I'll scream that just for you."

"You're on, Weasley."

"Part of your hand is literally inside me. Fucking call me Ginny."

"Ginevra," Draco tries to bargain.

"Nuh uh. Get out of my pants."

Draco's hand withdraws, and Ginny gives him a hard look that says, _You can choose Ginevra or you can choose getting laid_.

"Ginny," he surrenders. "Can we get back to it now?"

"Don't see why not. We should probably head upstairs for optimal caught-in-the-act potential though."

Draco's brows shoot up. "Do we actually want to be caught in the act? Or just to be heard?"

"Well, either works. But I've never forgotten coming into the kitchen and seeing you with Harry up against the cupboards—"

"Wank over it later, did you?"

"I wouldn't say later so much as immediately afterward."

They snog their way up the stairs, which ends up taking about fifteen minutes. It's a long staircase, but not that long.

"Fuck," Draco whines when Ginny presses the heel of her palm against his crotch.

"Louder," she whispers, winking and undoing his trousers—which she really doesn't know how he's still got fastened, considering her own were unbuttoned and shuffled a few inches down her thighs ages ago, and also considering the way his boner is straining.

"Oh! Fuck!" Draco cries theatrically. "Ginny! Just like that!"

Ginny stifles her laughter against his collarbone, where she then sucks a mark against that smooth white skin. She's almost as pale, at least where her training gear covers her, but the freckles go some way towards disguising hickeys and other blemishes. On Draco, the marks are so obvious it's obscene.

He throws her a look that says, _Your turn_ , and wrestles her around so she's sandwiched between him and the railing.

"Yeah," she groans, a drawn-out, filthy sound that breaks off into a silent, pressurised giggle. "You know I like it rough!"

"Do I now?" Draco breathes into her mouth.

And then the squeaky floorboard in the upstairs corridor lets out its customary _rrrrrk_ and they both freeze.

"Gin? Draco? Is that you two?" Harry's voice calls.

"Yeah," Ginny calls back. "Uh, don't worry about us. Go back to bed!"

"Not worried." If Ginny's not wrong, Harry sounds... amused? This is not supposed to be amusing! "I've got some condoms if you need to borrow, though."

Draco makes a noise high in his throat like a crup whose paw has just been stepped on, so Ginny keeps the conversation up on behalf of them both.

"We'll be fine, thanks. Go the fuck to sleep!"

"Alright. You two have fun."

Once his footsteps have retreated, Ginny and Draco let out twins sighs of mortification. Draco lays his head down on Gin's shoulder.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Ginny replies. "But suddenly I'm not horny at all."

"I know the feeling. I suspect we've lost this round. Fucking Potter."

"Maybe we can still turn it into a win somehow. I'm jonesing for a kebab, actually; want to go hunt down some late-night pre-hangover food?"

Draco steps back from her, considers the idea, and agrees: "Let's go."

Over her shoulder, Ginny yells: "Merlin, Draco, you're a sexy genius! Streaking through the Ministry atrium sounds like a _lark_!"

"I can't take credit," Draco replies, also overloud. "It was mostly Don Julio's idea."

They leg it like a couple of guilty teenagers when Harry's door bangs open, and by the time they're catching their breath outside Ginny's decided that the night hasn't been half bad after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [alcohol and bitterness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921540) by [gothzabini (girl412)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini)




End file.
